A Little Piece of Something Perfect
by HMadass
Summary: Sam deals with some shocking news regarding something his brother left behind. PostDevil's Trap AU bc we know Dean's not gonna die


Sam Winchester grimaced as the burning liquid slid down his throat. He hated to do it but he felt strangely compelled. It was a tribute. Small, but necessary.Enough to hold him over until they could make it more permanent. He looked over at his father, sprawled across the other bed, his head resting against his arm. His face looked almost peaceful in sleep and Sam wondered if he could have forgotten. Sam tossed the empty bottle onto the floor and fell back roughly against the back of the chair. His brother was gone. In the end the demon had fallen and had been satisfied with Dean. Heedless to Sam's screams of rage and John's mad, deranged eyes the demon had only laughed once and died. It had left no trace. They would salt the earth later but not before Sam collapsed beside Dean's wrecked, broken body. His clear eyes were fixed but unfocused in Sam's general direction. John lifted his son easily, staring around blindly as if willing someone to appear and offer help. Sam wondered who his father thought could fix it but followed him outside as a fierce wind kicked up, howling ferociously.

In the hotel room Sam dropped his hands to his lap, the sound of them slapping against his jeans barely masked the soft rap of knuckles on wood. He looked up sharply. John slept through, instincts no match for a new wretched grief and guilt. Sam padded quickly to the door, his socks barely whispering against the carpet. He glanced through the peephole, fingers tense around the cool, hard metal of the .45. It took a moment to place the face. Soft and lovely, with wavy dark hair and shining brown eyes. He spared one last glance at his father before opening the door, his own face framed in the crack he had created. She said softly, "Sam", He stepped out of the doorway and onto the covered walkway of the motel's second floor. "Haley".

Sam could not hide the surprise in his tone or the scent of bitter, sweet whiskey on his breath. She offered a mournfulglanceas she placed a hand on his arm. It had been months since Sam had seen Haley. He could not fathom what might bring her to his door. She said simply, "Sam, I'm so sorry to spring this on you. I wasn't even sure if you would remember me but I have something of Dean's". Sam's brows knit thoughtfully and he said in some confusion, "You- you have something of my brother's?" Haley nodded. She looked at Sam regretfully and said, "Dean never told you about us did he?" Sam cocked his head, his eyes open and wide in expectation. Haley sighed and said, "Dean and I were together a few times. Whenever our paths crossed,really. I saw him about ten months ago". Recognition flashed quickly in Sam's eyes. Haley said, "Dean came to see me. We spent a few days together. That was the last time I saw him".

This knowledge left Sam shaken. He had no idea that his brother had ever seen Haley after the wendigo incident, let alone carried on relationship. Haley said, "Anyway, one of my friends saw the article about Dean's death. Saw his picture. When they said his father and brother had also been injured I knew it was him. So I caught the next flight out. Tracked you down".

In spite of himself Sam grinned. Dean had always had a thing for smart girls. Sam asked suddenly, "So you came all the way out here to give us something of Dean's?" She looked at him consideringly for a moment before replying. "Will you come down to my room? I'm in 203". Sam said, "Sure". He followed Haley in silence, all of it too much for him to process and file away. His mind reeled. What of Dean's could she possibly have?Bewilderment and something like fear struggled inside him. At 203 she slid a key into the automatic lock and a green light announced her success. She opened the door and motioned for him to follow. Sam entered the room and he shuffled uncomfortably before his eyes fell on an object the almost sent him flying backward into the doorway. He lurched forward as if in a trance. Dean turned to Haley, eyes wide in shock and disbelief. "Something of Dean's?" A nervous grin flitted across her lips and she said, "Literally".

Sam crossed the room in three long strides, staring down into the blue and green carrier. Sam almost yelled as he looked down at the baby. Beautiful, downy blonde hair covered his little head. Brilliant green gold-flecked eyes gazed into his. Haley said softly, "This is Dean's son. Jack".


End file.
